


Electric Sienna

by ConstantConfuse



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed Brotherhood
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantConfuse/pseuds/ConstantConfuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Courtesan is as efficient as always in capturing her prey...</p>
<p>An old fic from about 2010 when I was still really into Assassin's Creed and played the Officer nonstop in the multiplayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Sienna

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed I still had this floating around my hard drive and I realized that the only place I had ever posted this was an old, now defunct RP forum. I cleaned it up a little, and it's still pretty good.

Siena; beautiful, lively, electric. He heard the horses galloping along the track, and the crowds milling and shouting, merchants sounding prominent over them all. He heard performers sing and the crowds ‘ooh’ and ‘ahh’ at acrobats and fire-eaters.

Teodor heard it all, but saw nothing.

A linen strip obscured his vision, another obstructing his speech. The hay was stabbing his arms as he lay there prone, lips drawn in a snarl. That puttana had planned this all along…!

He had seen her flee inside the remote tent, smirking at him over her shoulder. _Come hither, ragazzo. Follow me into my den…_ her warning was clear to him now, but he had followed her blindly anyway, longing to sink his blade into her chest. He had little expected the blow to his head, swinging blindly before going down. Once conscious again, he found himself bare from the waist up, bound and gagged and groggy to details.

The rustle of clothing snapped his head towards the noise. Fiora’s rich, sweet voice poured out in a chuckle. He could just see that cat-like smile on her sharp face… see the lips stretch just so… and it incensed him to snarl again.

“Such a fighter… this will be a treat.”

The hay around him shifted, and he felt a weight on him, straddling him.  He grunted and bucked and yet did little to displace her. His hands, despite being tied in front, were bound so they were useless, cramped by silken bonds. Again he bucked, desperate to dislodge her from him, yet her thighs clamped around him, securing her.

“What a wild beast. I cannot wait to tame you, break you to my liking.”

The taunting tone incensed him further, and he spat out muffled insults. In turn, she grabbed his hands and pulled them above his head, hooking them on… something, he couldn’t tell what. Hands – impossibly soft hands—ran along his body, feeling every muscle twitch from her touch, making him hiss at her around his gag. Her nails grazed over his nipples ever so lightly, and he jerked. He knew blood was rushing to his face. He knew more blood was also rushing south, making him dizzy. He growled around the gag and lifted his hips, managing to grind against her pitifully.

“Oh, how cute. You’re thinking that you’ll get me…” her voice was a sinful murmur in his ear. He could feel her still clothed breasts against his bare chest, supple and perfect, “How wrong you are.”

Pain assaulted his shoulder, while pleasure made its home in his belly. Her bite would leave a mark, he knew it. Slick, warm wetness caressed the deep imprint of her teeth, making him squirm. More harsh bites made him jerk and hiss; he could only imagine the blossoming bruises across his torso. She moved lower, taking extra effort to wring a strangled moan from him as she bit at his hip. He never knew he was sensitive there…

Her fingers gripped his trousers, pulling them down to his boots. Frustrated grumbles preceded her shucking his boots off, his pants following. His member stood half erect, growing harder by the minute in the balmy evening. Excitement tingled across his skin, despite her previous ominous words.

He released a somewhat shaky breath when her skilled hands caressed him, rubbing in all the right places to bring him to full erection. Her strokes had him twitching and releasing strained grunts from trying to hold back his moans. The minute he was hard, her mouth was on him. Licking, sucking, and moaning around him… it had him seeing stars behind his blindfold. He never heard the rustling of clothing, nor the clink of the little jar of oil as it opened. He almost missed her clever finger slipping inside of him while she deep-throated him. It had him hissing and shouting muffled curses while he tried to kick her off. The sheer audacity of this woman!

The minute he started struggling, she pressed her finger in to the last knuckle. He stilled, and he couldn’t hold back the small choked sound of pain. Fiora’s finger crooked against something inside him; it had him seeing white and moaning as if he were a complete virgin. Teodor’s body went limp. All he could do was quiver pathetically and moan into his gag brokenly. What was she doing to him…?

“Not so eager to fight me now, are you, ragazzo?” She kept up the tormenting pressure on that spot, dragging her tongue up the side of his cock maddeningly. An unmanly, humiliating moan answered her, “If you like this so much, you’ll love what I’m going to do later…” He stifled a noise, chewing the gag. He was so hard… it was nearly painful.

He felt her finger pull out of him, and he sighed in relief and a bit of disappointment. When something cold and slick pressed against him again, though, he tensed, growling. Fiora didn’t stop and continued to press two fingers inside of him. Before he could yell, his cock was slipped down her throat again. Distracted from the pain, her fingers slipped inside. They stretched and thrust inside of him, touching places he never knew could be stimulated in such a way. His toes were curling and his small noises getting louder, raunchier, as his orgasm got near. He felt the third finger slip in, but his body welcomed it.

Blood rushed in his ears, and all he could hear was his own labored breathing and his voice. Even that sounded almost distant. He was tensing, his body readying itself for release. The woman between his legs noticed this with an amused purr that almost drove him over the edge. She worked him over with her mouth and clever fingers, bringing him right to the edge, before sliding her free hand around the base of his length. When she squeezed, he let out a frustrated cry. He was teetering, and she was just going to deny him?! This was cruel, inhumane even! His next cry was louder as she pulled away and replaced the hand with a tight leather strap. His hips bucked desperately, seeking more contact and sweet release.

Her laugh, cruel in his ears, sounded softly through the tent, “As if I would let you off so easy…” she was leaning over him now; he could feel her long hair brushing against his chest. The three fingers inside of him spread his hole wide open, pulling a strangled whine from his throat. He felt more vulnerable than he ever had in his life, and it unnerved him. Yet, at the same time, it also made this… dare he admit it, exhilarating.

“I think you are ready, ragazzo,” A rich chuckle followed the phrase. “I can’t wait to hear how loudly you cry...”

She pulled away, taking the delicious teasing of her fingers with her. He shuddered in loss and tried to track her movements. He heard the clinking of small metal parts and a soft gasp from her lips. He wished he could see, just for that moment, what had her making that noise.

“I had this custom made, you know. Just for those who were… curious,” her voice was back by his lower half. He heard the clinking of the little jar of salve, and before long something cool, blunt and hard rubbed against him. He tensed, his breath hitching, “It’s made of perfectly polished and sanded wood... smooth and shaped just right. Perhaps I should let you see it, hmm?”

His muffled groan was enough consent for her, and she pulled the blindfold from his face. The sight made him shudder in want and fright; Fiora Cavazza was poised nude between his thighs. Her breasts were perfect and her skin tone was creamy, yet slightly flushed from her acts. Her curves were in all the right places, and her legs went on tantalizingly… but it still frightened him. All because of where her slit should have been was a polished, wooden phallic, strapped to her by simple, yet supporting, leather belts. He struggled, eyes wide. She would rip him in half with that contraption, and he wouldn’t have this!

“It seems you have forgotten who is truly in charge here, sciocco. I’ll give you a hint: it isn’t you,” her hands pinned his hips. He whined again as her fingers caressed his over-sensitive cock, “I promise you will enjoy this.”

Her eyes burned into his as she brought her hips forward, pressing the head inside. Even just that burned like a wildfire. He thrashed his head, clenching his eyes shut. She frowned, “Relax, or it will do harm, ragazzo.” How could she expect him to relax anything?! Her movements stopped momentarily, and he shakily released a breath. With that breath went tension, and Fiora moved once again, pressing it deeper. His toes curled again, accompanying the breathy, drawn out whimper of the man beneath her. It didn’t take her long to have it completely inside of him.

The sensation was completely foreign, dancing on the line of uncomfortable, yet it kept sending jolts of raw pleasure straight to his cock. He panted around the gag, his muscles trying to expel the intruding thing, yet all they did was cause more pleasure. He whined in the back of his throat, head falling back. He couldn’t believe he was just taking this… but here he was.

The first thrust caught Teodor off guard. His moan was loud and shocked, and he arched up unexpectedly. Fiora pushed him down, grinning lasciviously, before sliding the toy out and pushing it back in. She shuddered herself, enjoying the feel of her end.

Her rhythm gradually increased, Teodor’s volume increasing with it. She was hitting that spot just right, and it felt like he was going to explode. His cock was absolutely dripping, yet he could do nothing about it but moan and take it. It was getting to be nearly too much…

“Do you want release, ragazzo…?” she panted in his ear, “If you want it so badly, beg me for it… I might give it to you…”

She pulled the gag back lightly, enough to let it fall from his lips and around his neck. Once he was freed from that, nothing but nonsensical babbling and pleading fell from his lips.

“D-Dio… dio please…!”

It thrilled her to no end to know that she could make this man lose himself like this. She felt like she could control his every whim, and at this point she probably could.

“I suppose that will suffice.”

She released the strap from his cock, and all Teodor saw was white. A small strangled noise wrenched its way from his mouth as he arched, spilling over his stomach. He fell back to the straw a quivering mess. His cock was still dribbling lightly and his vision swam.

Fiora pulled away from him, slipping the phallus out. She pondered releasing him… but that would be too easy. She put away her belongings and dressed herself before leaving, but she stopped at the entrance of the tent, turning back to look at the barely conscious man.

“We should do this again, caro.”

With a flip of her hair, she left him lying amongst the straw.


End file.
